dragon_ball_superfandomcom-20200222-history
Gohan
Summary Gohan (孫 悟飯, Son Gohan) is the elder son of the series' primary protagonist Goku and his wife Chi-Chi, the older brother of Goten, the husband of Videl and father to Pan. Gohan is the first hybrid (half Human, half Saiyan) to appear in the series. He is named after Goku's adoptive grandfather,Gohan. Anime Battle of Gods Arc Some time after the titanic battle with Majin Buu, Gohan is first seen leaving a book store with Videl and wants to become a scholar. He is later seen at his home when Goten and Trunks are giving Videl a wedding gift. Gohan arrives at Bulma's birthday party with Chi-Chi and Videl. While he was there, he gives Piccolo a copy of their wedding picture, in which he blinks right as the photo was being taken. Gohan takes to serving Bulma a drink while she complains about his father not being in attendance to the party. He spends some private time with Videl away from the others and is introduced to Beerus and Whis following the pair arriving to the party, joining the other attendees in clapping for Beerus and chanting his name. When Mr. Satan was blown away by Majin Buu and Beerus, Gohan and Videl try to help him recover. After Beerus is challenged by Buu, who he defeats effortlessly as well as Gotenks, Gohan decides to get involved and charges Beerus. However, he is knocked out when Beerus hits him with Buu's body. Goku intervenes before Beerus can destroy the Earth and in the group summoning Shenron, they learn how to create a Super Saiyan God, Gohan joining the other Saiyans in holding hands in an attempt to make Goku into one. When this fails, Beerus tries to destroy Earth again, aiming directly at them prior to Videl intervening despite Gohan attempting to convince her otherwise. After Videl reveals that she is pregnant, Gohan is excited to become a father and arguing to his father that her joining them is their only hope when he ponders if the womb will be enough. Resurrection ‘F’ Arc Gohan is cooking for Videl but it turns into a fiasco. Six months later, Gohan's first child has been born and is named Pan. Gohan finally became the scholar he wanted to be. One time, Gohan returned home and wanted to play with Pan as his alter ego Great Saiyaman self but Mr. Satan wanted to play too. They both began tossing Pan around until Chi-Chi interrupted and began yelling at them. Gohan along with Mr. Satan wanted Pan to be a martial artist but she did not want another warrior in the family. Gohan notices that Goku is trying to leave and go with Whis and train so he tells his mother to try to prevent him from going. When Goku is about to leave, Gohan shows up with Chi-Chi and Goten with him and Gohan argues that Goku needs to train and grow stronger in order to protect the Earth, but Chi-Chi didn't budge to that and was eventually relieved when Chi-Chi abruptly gave into Goku's wishes after he leaves as she knows that he will return when he gets hungry. Gohan returns home with Videl. They have Piccolo babysit Pan when they're away. By the time of Frieza's revival, Gohan shows up and notices that Piccolo is worried. Piccolo senses power that he can't explain, then Gohan notices it too. Four months later, when Gohan and Piccolo heard news of Frieza's return, they joinMaster Roshi, Krillin, and Tien Shinhan in the fight against him and his army of 1,000 soldiers. Gohan tells everyone that Goten and Trunks will not show up due to Bulma's request and they would do something reckless. When Krillin wondered if Buu was going to show up, Gohan says that he won't because he fell asleep and it'll be hard waking him up. Master Roshi asks if Gohan has kept up with his training, he declines but says that he can probably go Super Saiyan. Gohan takes on Frieza's army along with Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Jaco, and Master Roshi. Gohan challenges Shisami when he approaches. Gohan shoots a barrage of ki blasts while he gets charged at by Shisami then gets caught in a Bear Hug. Gohan isn't struggling while being in the possession of Shisami. He tells him that he has a child and that when a person like him disturbs the peace, he needs to protect them. Before Gohan could attack Shisami, Tagoma shoots a ki blast at them and kills Shisami and critically injures Gohan. Gohan's heart stops beating so Piccolo restarts it by blasting a kiai and was given a Senzu Bean by Krillin. Tagoma is taken on by Piccolo but when he's in need, Gohan helps Piccolo by shooting a blast at Tagoma to get him away. However, Gohan's blast doesn't hurt Tagoma as his body has endured the pain and suffering from Frieza, making his body steel-like. Gotenks comes out of nowhere and charges Tagoma and hits him in his crotch. Captain Ginyu switches bodies with Tagoma and takes on the Z Fighters with his immense power. They are easily beat by Ginyu with just single punches to everyone. Gohan takes on Captain Ginyu after he switches bodies with Tagoma. Gohan is struggling to fight against Captain Ginyu because he hasn't been training to maintain his power. Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan and beats Ginyu in several hits but spares him. Frieza gets furious because Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan and sparing Ginyu, reminding him of when Goku spared him on Namek and thought it would be fun to torture him to make Goku mad. Gohan is shot numerous times through the arms, legs, stomach and chest with Death Beams, leaving him on the ground, nearly dead. As the fatal Death Beam Frieza shot at Gohan, Piccolo gets in front of the beam and takes it for Gohan, once again dying for him. Devastated, Gohan expresses regret for not training and not even having the power to protect Piccolo and his family, with Krillin comforting Gohan and assuring him that him stop fighting to be with his family is not a bad thing. While Frieza taunts and threatens to also kill Videl and Pan, Gohan vows to stop him at all cost, causing him to power up to his fullest. At this time Bulma manages to contact Whis and inform them of what is happening so Whis gathers Beerus, Goku and Vegeta and attempt to find Earth for Goku however Goku can't sense anyone so Whis shows him a picture of Gohan to assist. Gohan's rage is building and he stands back up ready to fight Frieza and begins to power up with what little energy he has left. Krillin, Master Roshi, Tien, Goten and Trunks attempt to calm Gohan down saying Goku and Vegeta will be here in a moment but he isn't listening and powers up further. Beerus commends Gohan for being able to put out so much power not knowing he had it in him and says Goku surely has to sense him by now however he isn't, with Vegeta getting annoyed at Goku for not being able to sense Gohan yet. Gohan's rage blows and he powers up to Super Saiyan not only turning the sky black but putting out more than enough power for Goku and Vegeta to sense. Gohan's body, however, is too injured to go on and his body breaks, dropping him out of Super Saiyan, leaving him dazed and powerless. Frieza laughs and fires a Death Beam at his head however Goku and Vegeta arrive and block the attack for Gohan and Goku catches Gohan. Gohan is disappointed in himself for not being able to save Piccolo and being too weak, however Goku and Vegeta commend him for putting out so much power that they were able to sense him all the way from Beerus's planet and they are proud of him for standing up to the newly empowered Frieza for so long on his own. Goku gives Gohan to Krillin, who brings him back with a Senzu bean. Gohan retreats with Krillin, leaving the battle to Goku. He then watches the fight between Goku and Frieza and later Vegeta who steps in after Goku is taken out. After Frieza destroys the Earth, Gohan gets protected by Whis, along with the others. Whis undoes time for Goku to able to kill Frieza and send him back to Earth's Hell. After that, Gohan heads back home to see that Videl and Pan are okay then he embraces them and promises to protect them at all costs. He is later seen at a party, with the other Z fighters who participated in the fight and talks to Piccolo as he realized he needs to train and asks Piccolo if he could do so and Piccolo accepts this and tells him to maintain his dull body first. Sixth Universe/Champa Arc Sometime after the encounter with Golden Frieza, Gohan has been training with Piccolo in order to regain his lost power. During the training, Piccolo has grown considerably stronger and has become equal to or even surpassed Gohan. One day while they are training, Goku and Vegeta show up to recruit Piccolo to a team for the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition, but Gohan insists that he should take his place because he wants to show off his new found power. However, after hearing from Goku that the tournament is in four days, Gohan is disappointed because he has to attend an important conference for Videl's benefit and thus, he cannot participate in the tournament. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Saiyans Category:Male characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fathers